Mgalekgolo
Overview Hunters (Also known as "Can of Worms", or "Big things") are made up of thousands of worms (or one big dick), who decided that they should form a hive creature because they got tired of being stepped on by other species on their home planet. Now, since they were oppressed by bigger things before, they like to T-Bag other Covenant races because they want them to know how it feels to be humped. They have joined alliances with the Elites because both species hate everyone and Gruntiness. When fighting, Hunters are out-fitted with giant penis beams of doom, which they generally shoot at everything that makes them angry. They also carry giant shields that protect them from almost weapon in the known universe, exept Chuck Norris, although with their armour they don't really need it. Like the other Covenant species the Hunters have to take a dip in the Butter cauldron before battle so sticky grenades will slide off instead of sticking to them. Because they are gay, they always come in pairs, and when their amigo is killed during a fight, they get extremely pissed and start to mush up anything in sight with the spikes on their back. This usually ends up with them dying a horrible and painful death because some n00b shot them with a very big explosive ( or humped them, hard to tell). Of course, this fit dose not bring their friend back to life, so it is completely fucking pointless. Some Hunters have Hunterishness. Religion The Hunters are considered heretics because the prophets think they worship their Gruntiness, similar to playboy bunnies (Instead, they worship something called the Cadbury Egg (this gets changed every month) . Do not make fun of the Cadbury Egg in front of a Hunter, as it will get pissed and eat you like a Cadbury Egg (Hunter Shows up and eats him) (New(b) guy shows up) . Careful of the hunters' back-attack, if they turn around they'll gut you and then this south park character will kiss you until he gets put in prison. Known candidates who have fought the hunters: Cobbercab, Kenny McCormick and many more......... they all died. The Cadbury Egg or something is currently hiding underground (literally underground), so an interview was unable to be established-though a close associate gave a Munch on his behalf. A lot of Hunters have a strong bond and have even been known to resort to inter-breeding. 2 known hunters that have engaged in this anti social act is Igido Nosa Hurru, Ogada Nosa Fasu Hunters Names To determine a hunters name, wait do these things even have names? They are just a bunch of worms with armor! I guess you can call them Hunter 1, 2, 3... and so on. Who is going to protest? We have never really heard them talk. Famous Hunters The most famous Hunter is Yrrah Gnivri, You may know him as Mr. Covenant 2325. He has starred in many movies like Forest Grunt, My Big Fat Green Gun, and Worms Gone Wild. *Thee Pi Lourrd *Ae Pi Dood *Igido Nosa Hurru *Porcupine Tim *Ogod imso horny *Igot crabs *holy shit imwormy *bungieis so gay *Iwent boomboom *Whatthe fuckis wrong withme *halopediais so horny *toystory3is sucky *Immah Fyring Mahlazar *Ia doinyo sista *Yomam isso fat *Joe Biden's testicles